


Day 7: Haunted House

by Blueotterkitty



Series: Drabbletober 2016 [7]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Doug is salty with Wheatley that's just their dynamic, Gen, Mute Chell, they are actually bffs, they can be friends they can be poly you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueotterkitty/pseuds/Blueotterkitty
Summary: Chell, Doug and Wheatley go to a haunted house at a festival. Post-Portal 2 and/or AU.





	

“Are - are you _sure_ this is a good idea? Are you positively sure? Doug, please tell me it’s not just me who thinks she’s crazy.”

“If Chell says it’s a good idea, then I’m all for it.”

“Well, I’m not. I’m not going in - you can’t make me.”

“Just go in.”

_It’ll be fun._

“ _Fine_ , Chell. Just for you. But don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

*****

“Oh _bloody hell_ \- what are we doing in here? We’re gonna get ourselves _killed_!”

“It’s not real, Wheatley. If it was we wouldn’t have brought you.”

_I would have._

“Sorry, what’s that, love? I can’t read your signs in the dark.”

“She said you’re an idiot -”

“She did not -”

_“Boo!”_

“Aaah!”


End file.
